Grand Magic Game
Grand Magic Game (大魔闘演舞 Dai matōu Enbu) is an event that took place during the Grand Magic Games arc. Prologue Out of the one hundred and thirteen teams that took part in the Grand Magic Games, only eight made it through the preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth, and walked into Domus Flau ready to win the competition at all cost.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 16 The first event, Hidden,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 gave Sabertooth the lead, but it as well stirred up confrontations between the competing teams. Soon after, the battle portion starts off by having one competitor from two teams fight one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 21-25 Though two of the battles of the first day were played fairly, the other two were sabotaged by outsiders; both with evil and good intentions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 15-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 17-19 The second day featured a running event called Chariot, in which many surprising events took place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-20 The battles of the second day all involved wagering something to gain something from the opponent, like the opponent's real name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 8-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 8-9 The third day's event, Pandemonium, brought many tears and joy to those watching, as well as shocking expressions at Erza Scarlet's overwhelming victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 19-22 The competitors that were unable take part of said event, competed in the MPF event, giving the fairies a successful day so far; thanks to Cana Alberona scoring 9999 points with the use of Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 10-23 During the battle portion, Team Mermaid Heel and Team Sabertooth won their respective battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 1-5 However, when Laxus Dreyar fights 'Alexei' and beats him, Team Raven Tail's true color is revealed as Alexei turns out to be Laxus' father, Ivan Dreyar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 7-22 Team Raven Tail is then arrested for breaking the rules.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 1-15 The final battle of the third day is fought by two tiny fists with great power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 1-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 1-13 At the start of the fourth day's event, Naval Battle, the girls are sent out and one male from Team Quatro Puppy. Tragedy strikes Team Fairy Tail A when Minerva grievously injures Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 1-23 Due to the recent events, Team Fairy Tail A and B unite to form one team, Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 1-18 The tag battles soon get under way, with the most impressive one being the one fought by the Dragon Slayers, ending with Team Fairy Tail as the victors, leaving Fairy Tail at the top of the rankings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 1-18 The fifth and final day of the Grand Magic Games starts off by having all of the remaining teams, from the lowest ranking team to the top team, enter the stadium in a similar manner that was done the first day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 10-17 The final event of the current year is explained by the three commentators, Chapati Lola, Yajima, and Mato, as the teams listen from their current stand by position. They announce that the battle field is the entire city of Crocus. Defeating one Mage from another team will give a team one point, but if the leader is defeated five points will be earned; with the maximum a team can get being forty-five points. The members of Team Fairy Tail talk about why they must win, with their top priority being to rescue Lucy, but also to regain the title of number 1 Guild. The bell man rings the bell, the teams head out in search for opponents to defeat. Many of the team members partner up or go solo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 3-7 The Grand Magic Game Rufus Lohr stops walking as he sees through the Lacrima vision Team Fairy Tail standing still, eyes closed, next to one another, not moving an inch; confusing the commentators and the audience as well as the cheering Fairy Tail members. Elsewhere, Toby Horhorta defeats Nobarly whilst Yuka Suzuki seals his magic, earning one point for Team Lamia Scale. At the same time, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve team up and defeat Team Mermaid Heel's Beth and Arania, giving Team Blue Pegasus two points. The points change rapidly as more and more Mages are defeated, with the exception of Team Fairy Tail due to their peculiar actions to the watching audience. Nonetheless, Team Lamia Scale continues to look for opponents to defeat, annihilating Team Quatro Puppy without holding back. Yuka and Toby walk side by side as they state that as long as they have Jura Neekis and Lyon Vastia they are unstoppable, that is until they come across Bacchus. However, Sting Eucliffe sneakingly jumps from a building and defeats Bacchus with a single punch, earning five points for defeating the leader of Team Quatro Puppy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 10-14 Yuka and Toby get ready to attack Sting, but are easily defeated by Kagura Mikazuchi with one blow, giving two points to Team Mermaid Heels. Before Kagura and Sting can engage in combat, Sting flees the scene without being noticed by Kagura. Outside of the area Mavis Vermilion explains to the guild members that the reason Team Fairy Tail isn't moving is because she has conveyed a plan which will assure the victory for the team, shocking Makarov and the others. Mavis points forward as she tells Team Fairy Tail to activate their star strategy. Team Fairy Tail rushes into the battle field.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 11-19 Team Fairy Tail moves out, no groups of two or three, looking for the enemy. From the sidelines Mavis inform the others that there is a 97% probability that Rufus will lunch an attack, which he does; A Night of Falling Stars, shocking the others behold belief. However, if evasive action is taken within two seconds of seeing said attack in the sky, it can be dodged. All of the Fairy Tail Tail team members swiftly dodge the attack, except for Laxus who simply withstands the lightning based spell; disturbing Rufus' thought process. Mavis continues to reveal her calculations, which have proven to be accurate, stating that Erza will come across the enemy. Erza comes across Jenny and defeats her with one attack, gaining one point for Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 1-6 At the same time, Gajeel and Gray attack and defeat Team Blue Pegasus' Eve, Ren and Hibiki; quickly changing the rating and placing their team in first place. Mavis, Fairy Tail strategist, states that Juvia will stay as support as Laxus stays on course for point F-8 and Erza on S-5. Elsewhere, Jura assaults the leader of Team Blue Pegasus, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, while Chelia Blendy defeats Risley Law from Team Mermaid Heel, earning six points in total, placing their team hand to hand with Team Sabertooth and Team Fairy Tail. Mavis looks at Jura and states that she was unable to come up with a conclusion, as it just goes to prove his astounding strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 6-12 Gray walks into a building where he was told he would find Sabertooth's Rufus Lohr by Mavis, not surprising nor shaking Rufus' confidence in the least.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 19 Rufus states that he seems to of had forgotten him, referring to Gray, and asks him if he will make him remember. Gray tells him not to bother remembering as he states that he will end him right here.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 20 Pondering about Lucy's current position, Gray recalls on the events that conjured before the start of the final event: Mavis had told him that according to her calculations, with his abilities he would be at a disadvantage against Rufus. He negates that thought and pleads her to allow him to fight, which she does.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 2-3 Gray begins the battle by using his Ice-Make: Lance in combination with Ice-Make: Ice Impact to attack Rufus rapidly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 4 However, Rufus dodges both moves swiftly as he memorizes Gray's Ice Magic and Orga's Lightning Magic to create a combination attack strong enough to destroy the floor and slightly wound Gray. Rufus then follows up with Shrine of Turbulent Fang, to which Gray responds by blocking it with his Ice-Make: Shield. Rufus simply memorizes the spell, and then Forgets it, effectively nullifying the shield and leaving Gray defenseless. Gray gets hit by Rufus' previous attack, pushing him back. Seconds after, Gray gets up and, after stripping, begins to cast a spell too fast for Rufus to remember, as Rufus notes the remarkable shaping speed said spell is being created with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 5-14 Gray then attacks Rufus with the created ice swords by sending them towards him, freezing the area around Rufus. However, Rufus tries to defend himself with Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land, but to no avail Gray heads towards the flames and states that he has memorized stronger flames. Gray defeats Rufus with Ice-Make: Ice Bringer, leaving Team Fairy Tail in the lead. After defeating Rufus, Gray picks up Rufus' hat and wears it as he is announced the winner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 15-19 Chapati and the other judges are in shock after witnessing Gray's and Rufus' battle, as they state that Team Fairy Tail is the only team with all members intact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 2-3 Elsewhere in Crocus, Rogue declares that Fairy Tail's strength is real as he thinks about Gajeel. Minerva affirms that Sabertooth is crumbling, as she thinks about Sting. Sting sits on of a boulder as he recollects the events that took place after Lector's supposed death. After being informed by Minerva that Lector is still alive, Sting vows to win the Grand Magic Games at all cost.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 3-9 Aftermath References Navigation